


Shadow fight

by Mine5102



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mine5102/pseuds/Mine5102
Summary: This takes place after the third game of the kingdom hearts series.





	1. The Beginning of H.E.R.O

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the third game of the kingdom hearts series.

" The darkness enveloped many worlds and left remains of them behind. It is our job to restore the worlds,"said Ansem the wise. 

"Ok,"said a young man named James Gideon.


	2. Chapter 2

It 


End file.
